Captive
by WinterMemory97
Summary: In which Germany's obsession with America goes too far and Alfred is the unwilling victim of Ludwig's Desires. Warnings: NonCon, Mild iring: Germerica.
1. Chapter 1

_THUD_

The American fell to the ground with no grace, no finesse. He fell into a pool of thick wetness, and he imagined that if he could see anything past his blindfold, he'd see that the wetness beneath him was a dark red.

He didn't want to begin to imagine what else he would see.

His captor picked him up from the pool with an annoyed grunt, this was the third time the American had fallen in a span of perhaps thirty feet. America hadn't drunk anything for hours, perhaps it was days. The blindfold could tell him nothing of how much time passed in that dank cell before his captor grabbed him. Smug bastard, he'd even laughed at America once he opened the cell to find him lying down on that dirty floor. America just wished he could see the face of the bastard who'd brought him here. If only that goddamned blindfold would be taken off so America could look into the eyes of that son of a bitch, break off his restraints, and kick the prick where the sun don't shine.

America was finally shoved into an uncomfortable chair, new restraints held his wrists behind him and his blindfold was torn off.

Thank. God.

The light was blinding in the room, and perhaps America would have screamed if his dried throat allowed anything more than a rasp to escape his lips. After a few minutes of squinting, he was finally able to open his tired eyes enough to make out the smug face in front of him. He wore his usual green uniform, only his jacket was opened to reveal a black tank top and a perfect abdomen, his legs were crossed and America swore he wore a smirk that could rival England's once he had finally kicked France in the balls.

Germany.

Germany took in the sight of America, wearing nothing but a pair of ragged pants and covered in scratches. His eyes danced with insidious intent. He got up from his place in front of the American to retrieve a canteen from a shelf.

"Do you want this?" He asked the parched boy, but America could do little more than barely nod his head. His throat burned raw and his eyes told the tale of a man tortured. Germany forced the bottle to America's lips and America chugged it down greedily. It'd been too long since he last tasted anything but saliva or blood.

"Wha- What do you want…Germany?!" America could only pant out angrily.

Germany smirked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I think you know what I want, America." Those goddamned blue eyes of his seemed to glow with excitement.

America was terrified. This game of cat and mouse had been going on long before Germany kidnapped him. He had always known, at least in the back of his head he did, that something was off about the slightly younger country. Germany had always held his gaze a little too long in conversation, brushed his arm against America's a little too often. Sure, America was awesome and all, and he definitely knew Germany felt something not quite Christian for him.

But America had no idea, no idea at all, that Germany would take it this far. But hey, America was the fucking superpower of the world, and he would not be reduced to a simpering mess for a threat Germany wouldn't be brave enough to fulfill.

"Fuck. You."

A leer overtook the German.

"Oh trust me, you will."

And just like that, the German jumped America. Arthur always said his big mouth would get America fucked one day. Goddamn, America thought, He was right.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE NAZI BASTARD"

A slap.

" You will learn respect, even if I have to beat it into you, America"

Germany took a scalpel from the shelf the canteen was on and with only a few simple slices of fabric America was naked before him. Germany threw the American on the bed before tying his wrists above his head.  
" Scared, American?" He asked as he stroked Alfred's length to life. Germany took a look down before stripping himself of his own clothing. When he took a look back, he saw Alfred's wrist were already bleeding from the USA's frantic attempt at escape

"GERMANY STOP"

Germany straddled America again; rubbing his cock against America's and America fought the moans escaping his throat.

"You still want me to stop?" he asked as he gripped America's balls and massaged them together with his own.

"sto….fffucck"

Germany tweaked America's nipples to hardness as he massaged their dicks together. America let out a long moan and tried to stifle his cries of pleasure, terror, and shame. Germany licked around America's nipples, gentle biting on them and leaving his marks on Alfred's chest. Germany moved his tongue up slowly, tasting the American in his entirety before biting down on Alfred's neck .

"Argh!" Alfred shouted " What are you doing!? German—ahhh"

"You are mine" Germany growled " Und I want das world to know it"

Germany was making his mark on America, Alfred realized. Once this was over, based on what Germany had already marked, New York at least would be German Property.

Fuck.

Alfred struggled like a wild man.

"GERMANY I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! YOU BASTARD I'LL GIVE HALF OF YOUR COUNTRY TO FRANCE! OR BETTER YET I'LL GIVE IT TO RUSSIA, I REMEMBER YOUR BROTHER ENJOYING THAT FATE!"

Hollow threats, Germany knew, without New York America would not be able to participate in the nation meetings. The nations would not be able to help without Alfred's say so. By the time a year had passed, America, both nation and man, would be his.

"Let's see" Germany whispered huskily " If you can scream that loud in a moment." Germany stopped rubbing his cock against Alfred's now, and placed it at his entrance. America looked down and saw the German's nine or so inch monster about to enter him and panicked.

"Please! Germany please don't!" He began to beg, terrified. Germany hesitated for the barest hint of a moment at hearing _the_United States of America begging for once in all of his history before a wicked smile crawled onto his face.

Germany reached over, grabbing America's nipples as he made his way to America's ear. Alfred moaned as Germany yet again abused his nipples.

Germany whispered, his voice like death in Alfred's ear "Perhaps, in another life I might have been a gentle man. I am not sorry America"

And in a fraction of a moment, Germany thrusted his entire length so roughly into America's virgin body that Alfred screamed louder than he'd ever screamed in his life. Ludwig pounded into America mercilessly, his screams only fueling his lust.

"Please!"_thrust_

"Ludw-!" _thrust_

"sto-!"_thrust_

After a few minutes of this America couldn't even beg anymore, his throat was rubbed raw from his screaming. Only muffled pants and moans escaped him now as the German brutally pounded into him.

"Mine!" Ludwig whispered roughly as he bit on Alfred's already abused neck "You're mine, America! Only mine!"

"Aghh…aghhh. Plea-. Aghhh!" America couldn't think anymore. Ludwig was thrusting into him so hot and so fast the American's world became nothing more than blasts of white with each entrance. Ludwig started ferociously rubbing America's cock and Alfred became nothing more than a simpering, crying whore for Germany to claim. America tried to look away from the mess before him but Germany grabbed his face and shoved his tongue into Alfred's mouth, ravaging every part of both of the American's entrances. With a shuddering blast the German came inside of Alfred and Alfred joined him hardly a moment later in his ecstasy.

For a moment, as he lay there in post orgasm thoughtlessness, Alfred could pretend it hadn't been Ludwig.

"Das war aufregend, einfach perfekt" That was exhilarating, just perfect.

Ludwig lay limp inside of Alfred, reveling in his conquering of the man he was inside of. He reached up again to kiss Alfred deeply, slipping his tongue through Alfred's mouth. He simply felt amazing.

The American tried again to struggle away from the bed, the bed's whose sheets were stained with Alfred's virgin blood and the blend of both American and German cum. German arms quickly ended the resistance, Ludwig was still inside of Alfred.

"You are mine, Amerika. _Mine_" Alfred gulped as he saw the savage desire and obsession in the German's ice blue eyes.

He gulped again when he felt a familiar hardness inside of him.

"What? Did you think we were done?"

This was only the beginning of a very long journey, and Germany still had that _goddamned_ smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred remembered the day Arthur had told him of what would inevitably come clearly. It was a breezy spring day and the roses in England's garden had come into a glorious, full bloom. England's jade eyes looked down gently on Alfred's baby face and told him through various circles that the day would come when it'd be more than just the frog trying to get to him. The day would come when another nation would attempt at invading Americas vital regions and that would affect both Americas land and America the man. But America would always have England there behind him, supporting him against any invaders. After all, he was England's treasured colony. But, England told him, should the day come that for some reason or another, that Alfred should be invaded, he should not forget who he is. It is only then that America is lost. Occupations, invasions, they all end. An identity stays.

America wondered if England had any idea it would hurt so much.

He'd been here for almost a week, he guessed from the amount of times he'd seen the sun rise from his window. The room Germany had him locked in was nice. The king sized bed was red, so were the pillows and sheets. The two night tables on either side were black and there were two yellow large book cases on either end of the room. Alfred could have boded his time captive reading, if the books had been in English. Germany had been kind enough to install a mini red, yellow, and black fridge by the second book case. The walls and floor were a hard mahogany and there was a large window on the western wall. The eastern wall held two doors, America's private bathroom and the always locked exit. Everything in the room had the colors of the German flag. Right now Germany lay on top of America panting, after having fucked Alfred for the umpteenth time. Alfred could hardly focus between his horribly bruised, bloody wrists and his invaded nether regions.

The lighter blond propped himself on his elbows, still laying on top of as well as inside of Alfred.

"The world conference is today" He states, curious as to what the American would say. Alfred couldn't even look at Germany for shame and fear.

" You won't win, Jackass" America says, finally turning to give the German a cold glare.

"But I've already won" Germany leers "You can't make it to the meeting" Germany unties America, who he knows is too weak right now to overpower him and run for it. Germany pulls on his usual green pants but walks out without anything else.

"I'll come back later tonight, after the meeting. And when I do…" Germany turned around with a wink and his infamous smirk. " We'll 'celebrate'"

After Germany left and locked the door behind him, America got to work. He had to do something. If he didn't work on something, or do anything bide his time he'd have to think. And he didn't know what he'd do when the realization of what had happened had finally settled.

The world meeting was being held in Berlin this year, and the other nations were being settled. There was, however, one very noticeable missing spot.

"Where's America?" Canada asked, noticing the emptiness of the seat next to him.

"That git, probably forgot all about today" England criticized.

"I don't think so" Canada said unsurely "Usually his president would remind him or something. He hasn't spoken to me for the past week or so either… that's worrying me"

"I'm sure he's just gotten into another one of his misadventures, Canada. Amérique has been late so many times" France said soothingly, laying an arm over Canada's frail shoulders.

Almost on cue the doors to the room opened with the announcement of the American National representative's arrival.

"See?" England said " That's the git now"

Germany had a panic. How?! The room was unbreakable!

Who entered the room as not the 5'9 spectacled blonde but rather a 5'4 raven haired girl with pale porcelain skin. She wore a loose black blouse with dark green pants and boots. She sat down in America's seat and immediately sent a glare to the German sitting across from her.

The room was in uproar. Where was America? Who was this girl?

Canada was shocked, but pulled the girl into a hug too intimate to be that of strangers.

"New York? Why are you here? Where's Alfred?" Canada spoke to her lowly, still holding her arm and shoulder. New York sat down with Canada before making her announcement.

" America finds himself in improper conditions to be present in today's meeting. The amount of time he will remain incognito is indefinite. I will be representing the United States of America in his stead. National Name: New York. Human Name: Alia Jones." Her obsidian orbs scanned the crowd, and the other nations knew that although she was only a state she was not to be fucked with.

Questions about America's whereabouts couldn't be asked in the world meeting. It was a private countries private affair. Most nations did not know New York in depth; she was a very reserved person. Canada however, was her border and knew her well enough to see the worry and fear in her obsidian eyes.

She sat down and Canada noticed her eyes never leaving Germany's form.

Germany, who was looking right back at her with insidious intent in his icy eyes.

The meeting ended and the nations had gone home. New York had to wait for a while afterwards, filling out paper work as to her substituting Alfred. Ludwig didn't have to leave, he wasn't catching a plane. By the time each nation was at least an hour's travel away from the Berlin center, the sun was setting. Germany locked the conference room door and New York, hearing the click of the lock setting into place, immediately put her hand to her thigh, holding her gun.

"New York" Germany spoke to her, leaning against the large window frame. The sunset highlighted his frame in red, and leaving his face in shadows. Even though, New York could see the coldness in his icy blue orbs.

" What have you done, Germany?" New York demanded, "What have you done to Alfred! I've felt it for the past week, and I know it's you!"

"New York" Germany drawled on "New York, the heart of America, huh? Even though Washington is the capital, he never stopped loving you the most"

"This doesn't have to go to war" New York said, her voice low "Just tell me where he is and let me take him home"

"You know" He said, turning to face her though she still couldn't see past the shadows the sunset played on his face. She could only see the iciness of his eyes and the lazy smirk imprinted on his face. "He was worried about you, when I started to…hurt him. I could see in his face he didn't want me to claim you"

"Claim me"

" Once you claim a country" He began to explain, chuckling " You take their vital region. Even if you take the country's personification, per say… I take Alfred, you don't take the country. As in Germany doesn't own America. However…you do take the nation's most vital region, land and person. In the case that I've taken Alfred, that means New York would be German property. And that means you belong to me." He stepped away from the window and took a step closer to her as she gasped.

She pulled her gun out of it's holster and held it to him.

"Stay the fuck away from me! Tell me where Alfred is, God Damn it!"

" Shoot me"

" What?! You're crazy!"

"If you don't shoot me" he said, walking too closely to her "I'm going to take you completely"

"Goddamnit!" She yelled, but had to make a choice. He was getting too close.

She pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

And she watched in utter horror and as the bullet fell to the ground with a soft thud instead of tearing through Ludwig.

She pulled her obsidian eyes to look at him with horror. He grabbed her gun and threw it to the side before picked her up and slamming her against the sunset window.

" You see, New York" He said grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him, "You're fucking mine. And a German state cannot hurt the country just like you could never hurt your beloved America. I made sure you'd be mine last week, when I _fucked America all night long._"

"You're.." She gasped out, he was holding her in the air, against the window, effectively cutting off her air supply " a….fuccking.. monster"

" Perhaps I am" He spoke menacingly in her ear, tearing through the buttons of her blouse. " But then, so are you. Meine Kleine New York"

"Not…yours!" She grit out angrily. She had her father country, America's super strength. She tried futilely to hit him, but as his state her strength could not work against him, only for him. He tore her pants off, and quickly made her boots disappear into the darkness of the room. The red sun was almost gone, leaving rays of angry red penetrating the window and permeating throughout the room around her. Germany threw her none to gently on the ground. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed and straddled her.

"Oh New York" He spoke lustfully as he took in her almost bare form, " You'd have never guessed that you'd be here, so vulnerable with me today"

"Ugh!" She tried pushing him away with all of her strength, but he only laughed and pulled his own shirt above his head.

He leaned down and took her in a lustful kiss before tearing her bra off. Her panties were next to go.

All that stood between her virginity and him were a pair of tightening green pants around his waist. Soon they were off and he positioned himself at her entrance, holding her wrists above her head.

"Germany, Please! Please don't do this!"

He hesitated and she thought that he'd perhaps stop there.

"Funny," he said, amused. "America said almost the same thing"

That son of a bitch.

"I swear, I'll save him! I'll save him and I will kill you! Gilbert can take over Germany because they won't have you anymore you bastard!"

"I'm feeling generous, but also impatient, Yorkie. I'll give you one chance, beg for me to be inside of you and I'll be gentle. But keep fighting me, and I'll make these next few hours the most painful of your long life. Either way, you're mine"

He leaned down to kiss her but she moved her head and chose to bite his neck as her last line of defense.

He screamed before pulling her hair and forcing her face to his.

"You've made your choice"

He thrusted into her furiously, leaving her no time to adjust to his length as he pumped roughly and angrily into her virgin entrance. She screamed, and angry tears found their way down porcelain cheeks. Her virgin blood soaked the rug beneath them, coated his cock, and ran down her thighs.

'No' she thought terrified and woefully. She'd always imagined her first time with Alfred. She'd imagined a thick American accent and his cowboy outfit matching her own. She imagined him leading her gently to the bed and leaning down to kiss her gently. Or she'd even imagined it being Mathew. She spent a lot of time with him, and become quite close.

Instead she was here with Ludwig.

He grabbed her breasts roughly enough to bruise, and kept thrusting as roughly as he could. He bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Oh, what's this? The proud empire state crying?" He mocked her, noticing her tears.

"Don't worry, mein liebe. You're with father Deutschland now, and you will be _forever_" She tried in vain to hit his chest, but it only served to make him laugh as he licked away her tears, and fondled her breasts harder.

"_Please! Ugh…stop it…STOP IT YOU BASTARD! AHHH!" _She screamed as his animal instinct seemed to completely overtake him as tore into her harder and harder. It felt so good, so horribly good to be taken like a woman.

"Ah" he spoke, his voice like poisoned honey, "We fit together so well. It's almost like we were meant to be"

One of his hands left her breast to grab her butt, and he proceeded to make up for the lost hand with his mouth as he bit her nipple hard enough to bleed.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed in vain, there was no one to help her.

"Hmm, you hate me? That won't last too long darling, you are a part of Deutschland now. There is no more America for you. Ahh, you are divine. I'm so glad to be the one who took your virginity."

She didn't think it possible, but he managed to thrust even harder into her. Her hips thrusted forward to meet him in the dance of flesh without consent of her mind. Ah, ahh she couldn't ignore the shameful heat inside of her womb. She ached for him.

"Beg for me…" He panted as he stoked her clitoris. "Beg for me to cum inside of you, to make you mine"

She had no choice, he wouldn't stop if she didn't.

"Germany! Germany! Please, more! I need.. I need…I need you!" He pinched her clitoris and they came in unison. He filled her with his load, which was a surprising amount considering he'd been regularly emptying it into Alfred. Ludwig panted, satisfied into New York raven hair.

"Oh, Alia… That was…amazing"

_God, forgive me. _New York let the tears fall down her cheeks. She felt so ashamed. She tried to stop it, but he was so strong and she was…apart of the German empire.

She pulled herself away from him, covering herself with the remains of her blouse.

"Stay away from me!" She croaked, hardly able to find her voice. "That wasn't what you were shouting a moment ago" he spoke sultrily, leaning forward to pull her bare body against him and throwing her torn shirt away.

"My New York..My New York"

"No…" She wanted to throw her fist up, try to hit him again. But she couldn't… her arms lay limp at her side as he held her. He caressed her long raven longs and his hands travelled throughout her.

" You and Alfred, you're both mine." He held her there for a few minutes, and she tried to run away from him but found she couldn't get her legs to work. Instead she laid there, torn and naked and ashamed, unable to fathom what had happened…

"Come, mein Liebe"

And unable to fathom what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

America spent hours looking for any way out of the bedroom. He looked through the bookcase for screws he could use to unlock the door, he searched the mini fridge for a glass bottle to smash over Ludwig's head, he even tried to pull the pipes out from under the sink. God, for how big the room was, there really wasn't much to work with. Even then, America had no idea where he was. How could he get to an embassy?

When America wasn't trying to find a way out of the room, he spent time thinking. He tried to avoid it but the hours and the days melded together in a pool of grayness and he had to think to avoid the deafening loudness of the silence of solitary confinement. Ludwig had been gone for days, and the world meeting was only a one day affair. America thought about a lot of things. He thought about Canada and his maple syrup and all of those baseball games that ended with Canada's broken nose. He thought about England and how he'd tried to prepare America for invasion as a child. He thought about a lot of things.

But none more than he thought about New York.

Something was wrong, America could tell. New York was his heart and his heart was aching. This was just like the time a hurricane had devastated Florida and Alfred's member was throbbing for _days,_only this was much worse. He knew New York was considered German property now but Alia could fight for herself well. He thought Alia could perhaps run over to Canada, he knew how close the two were, and tell him what was happening. Maybe then Canada could claim New York or protect Alia until he'd gotten England or France to help fight off Germany and find America. Alia was strong; He'd seen her fight off the Netherlands when he came to her and even England during the revolution. Despite her overwhelming strength, something was very wrong.

The locked turned and for a moment Alfred was relieved, even if it was Germany coming in to …hurt him again, at least he wouldn't be left alone to dwell on New York's fate.

It was Germany, and he looked positively giddy as he locked the door behind him.

" Hallo, Amerika."

"What happened to New York!?"

Germany sat down on the red bed, and patted the area next to him for America to sit with him. Alfred chose to keep standing, rather than get on the same bed with the same man that had taken him almost two weeks ago.

Germany sighed, knowing America would rather die than surrender willingly.

"New York was…enlightened as to what it means to be German property."

Alfred took a step back, his eyes widened.

"Don't you dare hurt her! What have you done to her!?"

Germany stood up and Alfred for the first time noticed just how strong the other country was. The way his muscles showed so perfectly through his unbuttoned black shirt, the way his hips fell so perfectly no matter how loose his pants were.

Ludwig sauntered over to America and America kept backing up until he hit the bookcase.

"Stay the fuck away from me"

Germany smirked, again.

"Oh, you're putting up a fight again? Why try? I've already been _inside of you."_

Germany seized America's arms and held them above his head. He'd grown so weak in his time trapped here that Germany didn't even need restraints to hold him. New York's strength added to the already powerful German empire made him impossibly strong.

Lightning struck behind them, it was raining hard outside. But still, Alfred felt the dangerous storm was the one happening in the shelter of the sturdy room rather than outside in the blistering cold and vicious rain.

"Sh-shut up!" America tried to shout but all that could come was a forced whisper and groan as Germany lifted America's legs to wrap around his waist. America tried to fight as Germany tore his pants off and began to work on his shirt.

"Why? I've already seen everything."

Germany took his own shirt off. Alfred struggled as Germany pulled Alfred's boxers off and groped wherever he could. Germany put his mouth to Alfred's ear.

" Already _touched_everything"

Lightning struck behind them, highlighting Germany's beautiful features. Those ice like eyes of his took in Alfred's hot naked form greedily, his snow white hands glided over America's bronzed skin like an expert. Germany put a digit inside of Alfred and watched him squirm as he curled and uncurled his finger.

" I've already seen that face of yours distorted in ecstasy," Germany took advantage of America parted lips to shove his tongue brutally in Alfred's mouth and ravage every part of the slightly older man's tongue. "I know what that mouth tastes like"

Germany dropped his pants and added another digit inside of America, who at this point was a weeping, moaning mess.

"I've heard your moans and your gasps"

"God, stahh" The words were taken away from his mouth as wisps of pleasure overcame him

Germany added a third digit and watched America squirm for another few moments before removing his fingers and positioning his good, hard cock at Alfred's entrance.

"No matter how many times we _gefickt,_each time is just as amazing." Germany matched his icy eyes to America's sapphire orbs "I will never tire of you, Amerika"

And then Germany was inside of America.

America, who hadn't been fucked in nearly a week, tried to scream but with each cruel thrust, any curse or protest was lost on his lips in favor of a gasp. Lightning struck behind them again and the gentle pitter patter of rain on the room sounded like the march of giants above them.

Germany slammed Alfred's back into the bookcase again and again with each thrust. Goethe and Dickens and Brant and Franck all fell besides Ludwig as he penetrated Alfred's tightness over and over again. Germany pulled his full length out of Alfred and Alfred's head fell against the curve of Ludwig's shoulder as he was relieved it was over. Germany dropped America and Alfred was on his knees staring down the business end of a big hard cock.

"Suck" Germany stated bluntly, voice coated in lust and eyes dancing with a sexy, mischievous glee.

Germany pulled America by his wheat colored hair and held a pistol to Alfred's shoulder.

"Bite and Massachusetts goes to shit"

America didn't dare to move but flinched violently as lightning struck behind them and that goddamned rain got louder. Germany started pulling Alfre'd hair and Alfred, wanting to avoid any more pain and humiliation, started to bob his head.

He played with Germany's foreskin and licked down the length of his cock for a few minutes, trying to keep from having to fully engulf the huge cock. Germany, unsatisfied with the performance as of far, pulled Alfred's head closer so that the older country was deep throating him. Alfred gagged and saw white each time Ludwig thrusted harder. He tried breathing through his nose but each time his cock hit the back of his throat Alfred gagged and forgot how to breathe from the nostrils.

Germany came with a shuttering gasp and leaned on the bookcase for a moment, perfect blonde hair disheveled and fell about his forehead. He didn't remove his cock from Alfred's mouth and made Alfred swallow it all.

After a minute there he pulled America to the bed and gave him a hand job to get him off. America held the sheets beneath him roughly and tried to pretend none of this was happening. America came and turned to the side to hide his tears.

Germany pulled himself up, still touching Alfred intimately, and turned America's head towards him. His icy blue eyes scanned Alfred's ashamed, tear stained face. Alfred tried to move away, to hide what Germany made him but Ludwig was having none of it. Germany's eyes glittered with something America couldn't quite put his finger on.

" New York…" Alfred murmured as Ludwig licked his tears from his face, making sure to brush their cocks together as he did so.

Ludwig paused for a second, lightning struck against the window and the rain kept on shattering against the glass window.

Germany held America to him, and the reflection of the rain against the window shown in his eyes. It looked as if rain was falling through his irises.

Funny, they say the iris is the window to the soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany had fallen asleep hours ago but America couldn't find any such rest. Ludwig slept naked on top of Alfred, and the member Alfred had been force to know well was heavy against Alfred's thigh. Alfred tried to squirm away from the younger man but each time he made an attempt Ludwig would tighten his arm around him. Alfred wasn't trying to get away from Ludwig, he was only trying to get to the left.

Alfred had finally succeeding in ripping away a sharp metal piece from the mattress. If he could only get a little farther, he'd be able to grab it from its place in the bed frame and stab Ludwig. There was no way the Germanic country would die from it, but it'd give Alfred enough of an advantage to handcuff Ludwig to the bed frame and get out.

Alfred struggled a little more, blanket getting caught underneath his thigh. Ludwig's arm tightened threateningly again and Alfred paused for another moment. Alfred tried pushing Ludwig off just a little more, the sharp metal spring was hardly an inch away…

'Come on come on…Yes!' Alfred grabbed the spring and pushed Ludwig off completely before jamming it into Ludwig's side.

Ludwig shouted before clutching his wound and Alfred shot out for the handcuffs on the dresser but it was too late! Ludwig's bloody hand threw Alfred back to the bed and pulled out the piece of metal.

"Alfred!" Ludwig bellowed as America kicked him in a last chance effort to get away. America pushed himself off of the bed and met Ludwig's eyes from the other side of the bed.

"You are going to be _so fucked_ for this!" Ludwig hissed through gritted teeth

"I am not your goddamned toy you bastard! Let me the _fuck out of here" _Alfred shouted. Ludwig moved left around the bed to get to Alfred who moved right. The positions were reversed now but neither had any new advantage.

"Ludwig" Alfred spoke more softly than before, hoping to reason with the younger man. "Please, I knew you when Prussia was still your guardian. This isn't you"

"This isn't me?" Ludwig laughed "Oh what do you know America? Would you like to know a little something about your revolution?"

" You were only fourteen*" Alfred said, darkness taking over his face as he remembered the war that set him against his guardian.

"And my men were some of England's primary sources against you. I'm sure you remember all of the German soldiers"

" I also remember you being a child!"

Ludwig put his hand to his face and laughed into his palm. " Did you ever ask _why_ the German army allied itself with England?"

"England paid you off"

" No, not really. Well yes, England did pay me for my help. But it was me that volunteered."

"Why?" Alfred asked, baffled and letting his guard down.

Ludwig took the moment to pounce on him, and slipped the pair of handcuffs on Alfred.

_Fuck_

Ludwig kept his hand on Alfred shoulder, stopping the older nation from moving at all. His other hand held onto Alfred's jaw so that America had to look him in the eye. Leaning down so that their faces were less than an inch apart Ludwig told him the truth.

" I volunteered on the sole condition that while England got your land I'd get you completely."

Alfred's eyes widened, Ludwig's hand moved down from Alfred shoulder to the hem of the American's boxers.

" You..ah..you were just a child.."

"Do you remember when you met me? I was around eight. I touched myself for the first time that night."

'_Oh God, he's sick' _Alfred thought.

"Please stop" Alfred whispered, not wanting to hear what happened next.

" Oh God, it was so intense. I came so many times that night, whispering and muttering and screaming your name" Ludwig massaged Alfred through the thin material of Alfred's boxers.

" I dreamt" Ludwig whispered before licking Alfred's ear " of you so many times."

Ludwig pulled Alfred's boxers down to his knees. It stayed there so that Alfred couldn't kick anymore but his private regions were out in the open. Ludwig started fondling his balls slowly, noticing the curves and the thickness of the skin.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Ludwig asked, squeezing Alfred's ball a little too tightly.

"Ahh..ahh, my God. Yes... last week" Alfred tried to look away in shame but couldn't focus on anything but the man on top of him.

Ludwig chuckled, letting go of Alfred jaw to pinch his nipples and squeeze his ass.

"Not exactly."

Alfred's eyes widened and he renewed his struggle against Ludwig's sex. Ludwig didn't accept that, and inserted a digit into Alfred tight hole. _God, he loved watching Alfred squirm._

"What are you…ugh…talking about?" Alfred asked lost in his shame and pleasure and confusion.

"April 12th, 1776. Your ship was taken by enemy forces. All of the men on the ship drowned but you fell unconscious and were taken to England. Do you remember?"

" Yes… I do" The screams of the sailors before the water consumed them still haunted Alfred.

" It was my ship that caught you. And what do you think happened while you were unconscious?" Ludwig's blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Alfred stopped struggling completely as Ludwig continued stretching him.

"No…no!"

"Yessss… It was so amazing. I'd pleasured myself to you so many times but there you were! Finally!" Ludwig slid right into Alfred, despite the other's cries of pain and terror. Ludwig thrusted roughly but slowly, wanting to draw out his sex.

"You were a child! Oh god…oh God!"

" I was fourteen, plenty a man. I still remember sliding those wet clothes off of you, I could hardly contain my excitement as I bathed you. And when I finally put myself inside of you…well you can imagine"

"Jesus Christ!" Alfred screamed at the horror of his being raped by a teenager, and at a particularly hard thrust. "NO NO NO!"

"That..ugh" Ludwig grunted with his thrusting in Alfred's too tight, too hot core " Wasn't the last time either"

Alfred could have vomited if Ludwig gave him enough time to breathe between each thrust.

" Every national conference, you've never noticed how every time it'd end you'd wake up in your hotel room the next morning dazed and heavy? An unfortunate side effect of the drug I've been using."

" Why!?" Alfred demanded and Ludwig turned him onto his side so that Alfred's leg was in the air and Ludwig could thrust deeper into Alfred's core. Alfred decided to change his question, what was done was done. "Why take me conscious now? Why?!"

"Beause!" Ludwig shouted, nearing his climax and he thrusted harder and faster and harder and faster into Alfred hot entrance "BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE GOTTVERDAMMT!"

"Not inside! Not inside!" Alfred pleaded, he couldn't handle another night of being filled with another person's fluid. Ludwig came with an exhilarating rush inside of Alfred and for the first time in all of his history America truly felt defeated. Ludwig jerked him off and Alfred could only think about how sick this all was, how this mighty nation had been raped by the same person for over two hundred years.

Ludwig was suddenly very gentle, and kissed Alfred on his forehead before claiming his lips in a deep, sexual kiss. He glided his tongue along Alfred's unwilling one, and tasted the Americans mouth feverishly. His hands ravished Alfred's body again and he went for three more rounds before giving Alfred a break.

He lifted Alfred's sore, heavy body back onto the bed without bothering to dress him. He handcuffed the American to the bed frame again, not trusting he wouldn't attempt to stab him again, and positioned himself on top of him to fall asleep.

Alfred looked around at the blood and cum all over the bed and floor before succumbing to the bliss of unconsciousness.

After all, what nightmare could sleep bring that'd be worse than what he's endured for two hundred years?

00000000000000

*While Germany himself was not fourteen, his body was that of a fourteen year olds because the nations age slower.


	6. Chapter 6

Water.

The days moved on in a cloud of wetness. It always rained outside, and Alfred found himself focusing on the way the drops of water fell along the window. Alfred could die for any dryness in his life. Whether it was Alfred's crying, Ludwig's sweat and cum dripping into him, or the everlasting rain outside, it was always wet. There was a time when Alfred might have loved the frequency of the rain, he'd always seen the rain as cleansing. The water falling was like the sky was saying 'I accept you, I accept all you've done. It's ok'. Alfred liked water because, no matter the depth of any war the USA was involved in, it made him feel clean.

Alfred didn't like water anymore.

"Ugh, oh...oh Alfred!" Ludwig grunted from his place above Alfred and spilled his own hot wetness into him.

'Please…not again' Alfred couldn't handle it again, not another pool of foreign wetness _inside of him. _

"Ah" Ludwig groaned as he pulled Alfred closer and Alfred felt the wetness of Ludwig's hot, sweaty skin all over him again.

Outside of the room it was wet, Alfred's skin was completely wet, and even Alfred's insides were wet.

Alfred hated being wet.

Ludwig finished and left quickly, mumbling something about a meeting and not being back for a few days.

Alfred didn't know what was worse, being with Ludwig or without anyone.

"Ugh…ugh" Alfred ran out of bedroom and into the bathroom without bothering to put any clothes on. He puked in the toilette and as the thick acidic liquid left his throat angry wet tears flowed down his cheeks.

How could they? How could England keep this secret from him for _all of these years?!_

Just thinking about how many times Germany violated him, even as a child, nauseated Alfred beyond explanation. When he wasn't with Ludwig, Alfred found himself vomiting or taking a scalding shower. It felt like his world was cracking and crumbling all around him. How could this have happened?

Alfred couldn't help but remember the day after England surrendered to the revolution. The sky was a shining blue and Alfred felt as though he stood atop of the entire world. He, Alfred F. Jones, conquered the unstoppable British Empire.

God, he felt so stupid now.

This entire time, Alfred hadn't won anything. The cost of the revolution hadn't been his friendship with England, hadn't been the thousands of Americans dead, it hadn't even been the burning of the original white house.

It'd been Alfred's entire self.

"I'm going to die" Alfred whispered, head on the seat of the toilette bowl and red eyes distant. "I'm going to die here and the world will just laugh at the _moron_ who thought he'd won the world"

Alfred vomited two more times before pulling himself into a burning shower. The hot water could burn off as many layers of skin as the temperature would allow, but it'd never let Alfred feel clean.

He could still hear Ludwig's voice, the thick German accent was heavy in his ear. Despite the steam of the shower, Alfred could swear he felt Ludwig's hot breath on his neck.

Alfred hit the wall in front of him and screamed as Ludwig's ghost hands travelled through Alfred's body again.

"Stop! Stop!" Alfred sobbed and screamed together. The thick hands that weren't really there travelled through Alfred's back, glided down his sides and landed between his thighs.

"No!"

He could hear the deep breaths and the grunts in his ear. He could taste Ludwig.

"Stop! Oh God please please please!" Alfred begged the air around him.

God, how many times had Ludwig's hands touched Alfred's body?

"Ahh…ah" Alfred gripped his cock and pumped furiously wanting the heat to _go away._ He could hear Ludwig laughing in his ear, could see the sadistic twinkle in his eyes.

Alfred could see fourteen year old Ludwig, with his thin arms pulling a blue jacket from Alfred's nineteen year old shoulders. He could imagine how the child must have trembled, how he must have gasped once he'd finally entered his body. He wondered vaguely if the teenager had known to use lubricant, or if Alfred had bled from being penetrated for the first time.

If Alfred had any food left in his system, it'd have escaped him again.

Alfred's cock sank and Alfred felt relieved. No, he hadn't cum. His cock fell because Alfred couldn't manage to feel aroused. The ghost hands faded from Alfred's form and his knees buckled beneath him. America fell to the ground and pulled himself into a corner.

He sat there for a long time. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours. Alfred couldn't tell. He couldn't think, he wasn't sure if he was breathing, he wasn't sure if his heart was beating.

He wasn't sure of anything but the wetness.

It poured outside, it poured inside. Alfred felt like he was on the ship Ludwig raped him on. He felt like the world beneath him was unsteady; it swayed and danced on the angry ocean waves. If he fell, he'd land to the sharks and drown.

Only this time, there was no land to escape to; there were no ports in the horizon. And Alfred didn't know where to go. If the land had become an ocean, would the ground beneath his feet ever be steady again?

Alfred closed his eyes, and let the hot water ease his muscles into relaxation before falling asleep underneath the shower water.

'_Where do I go?'_


End file.
